Some power systems may convert mechanical energy into electrical energy and/or convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. For example, generating systems can include a prime mover and an electromechanical element, such as an electric machine, that can convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Similarly, motoring systems can include a mechanical load coupled to an electric machine. Such systems typically include passive or actively controlled power electronic devices to process the electrical energy (e.g., by converting AC (alternating current) to DC (direct current) or vice versa). In addition, such systems can use transformers for isolation or for matching voltage levels in different sections of an electrical distribution network.